


At The Edge

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”





	At The Edge

Link was laying on the bed arms sprawled to his sides, legs held up in the air by Rhett’s arm. Link was whimpering; needy little whines orchestrated by Rhett’s slicked-up fingers pumping Link’s stretched out hole. Link’s cock laid full and abandoned against his stomach. It had been two weeks since he was allowed to cum. Link needed this, so badly. He was consumed by it. The last few days had been a sweet kind of torture, but torture nonetheless. And he knew he had to be good; he had to earn it.

He was struggling.

Link’s hands bunched up the fabric of the sheets under him. He fought the need to touch himself. He was swollen and red, pushed already on the sharp edge of pain and pleasure. Rhett was breathing heavy, eyes trained on Link’s face as he shifted his position and added a finger. Link’s back arched and he cried out in pleasure.

“Mm-hmm. That’s right, darlin’. I’m gonna take care of you. You’ve been such a good boy,” Rhett muttered as his fingertips pressed on Link’s prostate. Gently at first, then with increasing pressure that made Link moan and shiver. His hips moved against Rhett’s fingers and his hands were inching towards his cock that was now smearing clear strings of precum on his trembling stomach. Link’s hands managed to travel onto his belly when Rhett suddenly growled.

“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours!”

Link mewled in response and whipped his hands up, one settling onto his chest and the other threading into his own hair. He closed his eyes tight and hoped that he hadn’t messed up too bad. He pulled on his hair and enjoyed the dull throb of pain as his hair stretched his scalp. 

“You know the rules. Your cock belongs to me and me only,” Rhett grunted.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Link whimpered and pulled on harder, trying to concentrate on the pain on his scalp rather than the overwhelming throb of his cock. It was helping a bit and Link sighed.

Rhett moved, his fingers leaving Link empty and wanton. Link’s head rose from the bed and he felt like begging.

“Sir?” he asked voice trembling. _Fill me_, he wanted to scream. Suddenly, he felt small and unused and worthless. Rhett was back against him almost instantly, but it still felt like an eternity. Link was already wound too tight, his eyes burning with tears. Rhett’s hand grabbed his waist and pulled him on the edge of the bed. Link’s legs parted and made room for Rhett’s body between them.

“Shh, baby. I’m here,” Rhett muttered and as he positioned his newly lubed-up cock against Link’s rim his hands gently caressed Link’s sides, soothing him.

Link drew a sharp breath when Rhett pushed in. His mouth opened but no sound came out; it was too much and it was not enough. Rhett went in, deep and quick, his thick cock meeting barely any resistance. Link’s body was perfectly willing; this is what he needed most in the world right now. Rhett’s eyes closed and he grunted with pleasure.

“Fuck, baby. You’re perfect.”

“Thank you, sir. You’re perfect, sir. I love your cock, sir. Oh God, sir,” Link babbled breathless, between Rhett’s deep, belly filling thrusts.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Rhett asked, voice rough. Link nodded desperately, his hips pushing against the length of Rhett as it burrowed into him.

“You’re not allowed,” Rhett said voice low and menacing. Link’s eyes popped open.

“Sir?!” he asked, suddenly horrified. Two weeks! He needed to cum. He couldn’t…

“You’re not allowed to cum until I do,” Rhett corrected, either because he saw the actual panic in Link’s eyes or maybe he’d been planning on saying that all along. Link didn’t know or care. All he heard was the permission. A delayed one but a permission still.

“Oh, thank you, sir! Please, sir. I need to,” Link whined and rolled his hips just the way he knew Rhett liked it, doing his best to make him cum as soon as possible. Rhett’s laugh echoed from the walls and his thrusts slowed down and stopped. He was fully sheathed in Link, but unmoving. Link whimpered and bucked against him. Rhett’s hands moved across the plains of Link’s body, caressed his shaky thighs and gently scratched on his belly before they found their way to Link’s chest.

“Maybe I’m gonna take my time. Good boys have to be patient. Good boys have to obey. Isn’t that right?” Rhett purred as his finger flicked Link’s perked up nipple. Link moaned roughly as Rhett twisted on it hard. Link’s cock pulsed against his stomach; he was way too close already. It had never happened before but suddenly Link was worried he might come untouched.

“Yes, sir. I’m good. I’m patient,” Link panted. It was hard to try and calm down when he was filled with all of Rhett. He felt whole and good and his insides burned deliciously. The golden shine of pleasure somewhere deep in his belly was pulsing with the need to release.

Rhett brushed his fingertips lightly over the reddened nipple and repeated the process for the other one, making Link buck and cry out again.

“So good, baby. You’re more patient than me. Can’t fucking contain myself with you sprawled under me like this. Sex written all over your pretty little face, basically begging me with your body. God, you’re gorgeous,” Rhett murmured and he was moving again. He drew himself almost all the way out and then moved hard and fast, burrowing into Link with such force that his whole body shifted up on the bed.

“Yes!” Link screamed. “Fuck me, sir. Harder. Please.”

Rhett did just that, snapping his hips faster and faster. Link laid there and took it, took it happily. The way Rhett made him feel was out of this world. He was floating, head empty, mind stilled, all that was left was pleasure and the growing light inside of him.

But then it was too much. Link felt the telltale tremble of his thighs; he felt his muscles tense all over his body. He felt the light ball up and expand. His cock was weeping and pulsing against him. 

“Sir, fuck. I’m almost… I’m gonna…” Link whimpered. He was about to cum. He wouldn’t be able stop it.

“I’m not done,” Rhett stated clear and harsh and Link cried out, grabbed his own hair and pulled almost too hard. His breaths were coming out in ragged puffs and once in a while a long shine broke from his lips. He was fighting, no longer standing on the edge, more like hanging onto it with his fingertips. Rhett changed their position, moved closer to him, his cock pressing hard against Link’s prostate with every thrust.

“Sir!” Link was screaming now. “I can’t. It’s too much,” the last words were said in barely a whisper. He was crying. Tears streaking his face, sobs rocking his body. All of it mixing with the building orgasm; the release of two weeks of pent up energy. He couldn’t stop it. His cock was already leaking droplets of cum, it was dripping slowly out of him, preceding the actual release. Link moaned in disappointment. 

“Color, baby?” Rhett muttered.

“Gree…yellow…? I don’t. I can’t,” Link whimpered as his body convulsed.

Rhett leaned forward, pressed his palm on the upper part of Link’s chest, not quite at his throat but close enough for Link to imagine it there. Link drew a deep breath and felt the weight there, centering him. Rhett’s other hand wrapped around Link’s cock.

“It’s okay, baby. You did so well. Cum for me. Right now.”

Link’s whole body relaxed and thudded limp against the mattress. Rhett’s warm and big hand stroked him gently over the edge. Link came with a vengeance; spurting big globs cum all over himself and Rhett, whining and whimpering and thanking his lover. The release lasted a lifetime and Link didn’t even notice Rhett coming as well.

Link felt boneless – almost bodiless. He was comprised merely of waves of pleasure and the energy radiating off of him. The thought made him giggle and he pulled Rhett against him and licked the sweat off his neck and hummed against his skin. He could feel the last pulses of Rhett’s cock inside him and he sighed, contented.

Rhett kissed the curve of his jaw tenderly and slowly got up. Link was left laying on the bed, floating in his afterglow, unaware of what was happening around him. When Rhett returned Link was cleaned and hydrated. He was wrapped up in fluffy blankets and snuggled up against Rhett.

Link felt physically tired but mentally alert. His mind was playing the scene in his head over and over again. After a while Link’s face tilted up. Rhett turned to return his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Link whispered, gnawing on his lip. Rhett frowned and backed a bit to get a better look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I – I failed. I wasn’t supposed to…” Link started to explain. Rhett huffed and silenced him with a deep kiss. When they parted he pressed their forehead together and said:

“You failed nothing. You were out of this world. I’ve never seen you cum like that. It was awe-inspiring. And so fucking sexy.”

“But…”

“No buts. Was it good for you?”

“Oh God, yes. It was… I can’t even describe it,” Link muttered losing himself on the fresh memory for a moment. Rhett nuzzled against his hair.

“Then it was perfect.”

“I want to try again, though.”

“I’m not objecting,” Rhett said and Link could hear the smile in his voice. “But now sleep. You’re no use to me sleep-deprived.”

Link giggled and slapped Rhett’s chest half-heartedly. Rhett pulled Link closer against him.

“Good night, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
